


Embrace

by midnighhts



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighhts/pseuds/midnighhts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> This embrace was all he ever needed: all three of them with no worries of time or scientific responsibilities, no care for the Faceless Old Woman in their house - just this embrace of this space and time.</i>
</p><p>a short drabble written on 2015.08.05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> cries bc its p bad but heyyy cecearlos is gr8

Cecil let out a low moan, body trembling as both pairs of hands held him so close, so intimate, so loving. This embrace was all he ever needed: all three of them with no worries of time or scientific responsibilities, no care for the Faceless Old Woman in their house - just this embrace of this space and time.

He loves this embrace - how Earl smelled of spices and tarantula stomach acid; how Carlos peered through his lashes and observed every small twitch in Cecil's expression at their touch; how Earl's hands were rougher and needier, letting his nails graze against Cecil's alabaster skin until red marks bloomed in its path; how Carlos's hands were delicate and teasing, touches so light it tickled the radio host, heightening his senses; how Earl loved to pull them both close; how Carlos loved obeying Earl's nonverbal request and pressing up closer; how Earl hooked his legs with the other two; how Carlos would make the cutest sounds of pleasure; how Earl would whisper "I love you," against the crook of Cecil's neck; how Carlos would murmur "You're beautiful," against Cecil's lips.

Cecil loves this embrace - he loves intertwining his fingers into Carlos's hair, playing with the soft curls along his nape; he loves Earl's small kisses and playful bites along his neck and earlobe, trailing down to the crook of his neck up to the pulse in his neck; he loves the feel of the skin along Carlos's back which was always hidden by his lab coat; he loves Earl's deft fingers; he loves how Carlos would hog the blanket, and Earl would cuddle up closer; he loves how Carlos would place a small kiss upon Earl's knuckles as an apology for the cold night; he loved how Earl would bring them both sour cream coffee in the morning - two sugar for Carlos, one krypton and five unholy quartz for Cecil.

He loved his boyfriends, even with all their imperfections and government-appointed quirks - Earl's freckles, Carlos's hair, Earl's hectic work schedule, Carlos's allergy to Khoshekh, how Earl would get this loving look on his face as either Cecil or Carlos would look away, how Carlos and Earl would get this look of wonder and amazement as they rambled about their profession, how Earl would dote over them like a mother, how Carlos would forget to clean up after a scientific experiment.

Cecil loved his boyfriends.


End file.
